


Show & Tell [Multi-Fandom Storybook]

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), Persona 5, RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: Welcome, One and All, to my Multi-Fandom Storybook!This book will contain the following fandoms:✿ Borderlands (Tales, 1, 2 and 3)✿ Overwatch✿ Anime (Various)✿ RWBY✿ Red vs Blue✿ Detroit: Become HumanThis book will host various amounts of stories-a vault for my imagination and your requests (if asked)!Each fandom will be sectioned together, so if you find a story from a fandom on the list, you're sure to find the rest of the fandom in said section.This story's updates are completely random, depending on how much I write and how long it takes.Please Enjoy!





	1. ❦Directory❦

[Requests on Hold]

Welcome to Show & Tell, my personal writing dump for multiple fandoms!

Most stories included in this book will be short and sweet, while the longer ones with more time and effort will be their own seperate things (which will probably appear on AO3). 

Fandoms I Currently Write A Lot For:

➵ Borderlands (Tales, 1, 2 & 3) 

➵ RWBY

➵ Overwatch

Fandoms I'm In But Write Little Of:

➵ Detroit: Become Human

➵ Red vs Blue

➵ Various Anime

★Have a Request? Fill out this Form!★

Fandom:  
Song (Optional):  
Ship:  
Genre (Fluff, Neutral & Angst for now):  
Plot (Optional):

✿Current Requests in no order✿

◈ Genji/Reader

◈ Akira(Ren)/Reader (Detention--K12)


	2. Savior | Borderlands

★ʜᴀɴᴅꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴊᴀᴄᴋ/ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ★

Blood pooled from your mouth as you tugged harshly at your bindings, coughing and choking on your own iron as you struggled. Damn bandits!

You had gotten unlucky and experienced a "Pandora Flat" as they called it, aka having your car nearly blown to bits with you still in it and exploding completely when you did manage to escape your seatbelt. You were unarmed, due to the fact you were going to Thousand Cuts to resupply with a supposed supplier of yours, you hadn't expected to get captured by bloodthirsty psychos on your way.

So now you were locked in a rusty old shack with psychos taunting outside to keep guard and you were struggling to get loose of these damned binds. You realized your still had your ECHO but lost a bit of hope when it seemed to be dying. Making a lady ditch effort as your head begins to spin from blood loss, you whisper, "Someone…Help me…Thousand Cuts…Bandits…"

Watching the light fade from the ECHO, you lay your head down as your strength bled away from you. Tired, your body slumps as black spots cloud your vision, eyes closing and yourself fallen victim to unconsciousness.

✧ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✦✧✦ ▬▭▬ ▬▭▬ ✧

When you come to, your surroundings feel of a soft bed and warm pillows, shooting up forward as you grasp sheets that wrap your body. Where the hell are you?

"Morning, Princess."

A voice startled you, a rather familiar voice at that. Turning to your left, a man dressed in a shirt and some boxers can be seen in the doorway, though his face wasn't really showing due to bad lighting.

"Jack?"

The name tasted sweet on your tongue. Of course you knew that name, almost everyone knew his name. CEO of Hyperion, Sadist, Charming. Your previous best friend now turned boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too."

His walk is quick as he joins you in what you can only believe is his bed, sitting next to you as you stare at him.

"Where am I? What happened? What's going on?" You had so many questions that needed answers, so many things you've wanted to ask and need to know _now and—_

It was at that moment you felt warm lips against your own, making your eyes widen and his close as he pulls your head closer. Melting into his sudden affection, you were quick to kiss back as you finger his chocolate locks with a soft moan passing through mouths. Pulling away, you cover your face as his chuckles, a smirk playing across his lips as he peels your hands from your red face.

"You look absolutely adorable when you're shy, Kitten!"

"I'm not the one who kissed me!"

"But I did!"

"That's—oh my god, Jack! You're such as asshole!"

"Language, Kitten~!"

You watches him shift to lay across your lap, his smiling mask staring up at you as you bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. Gosh, he's so lucky you loved him. Holding his hand, a smile crossed your lips.

"Thanks for saving me, Jack."

"No problem, Princess."


End file.
